Little brother
by feralfamilyof7
Summary: Lucifer takes his duties as Archangel very seriously, taking care of Gabriel has to be his favorite responsibility so far. This is just fluff filled with pure warm fuzzy bunnies. Brotherly bonding and all that.


**Hello everyone, lately I've been craving pre series brother bonds and I thought that the Archangels were a good beginning to start with. There aren't enough Lucifer/Gabriel brotherly stories out there, so that's why I decided to write my own. If you like this let me know, reviews are always appreciated as are favorites. Thank you for taking a look and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Before the dawn of men and even before the creation of the many angels, there were the Archangels. Absolute, powerful celestial beings personally created by god. The oldest and strongest of these Archangels is Michael, but this story isn't about him. No this story is about his brother, Lucifer. Gods personal favorite and the morning star.<p>

Sharp cries pierce the blinding white halls of the citadel and the Archangel softly groans as he's awakened from his nights sleep. Fully grown Archangel's don't need sleep, but this youngster isn't fully grown yet. The teenager throws back his covers and shuffles into the room next to his. There's a small crib in the middle of the room, ornate with the finest gold details. It makes the teenager smile to just look at it. He walks up to the crib and leans over it just a little.

In the crib a little fledgling lies looking up at his older brother. His golden hair and golden eyes shine with life and mischief. The fledgling smiles brilliantly at Lucifer as the teenager bends down to pick up the infant. "Shhh, it's okay Gabriel. I got you." He whispers as he shifts the tiny fledgling in his arms to cradle and support him better.

Little Gabriel softly coos and holds up a tiny little fist. Lucifer smiles down at his baby brother and gently rocks him in his arms as he walks out of the room and down the corridor. Soft chatter echoes of the walls and the morning star zones in on the sound. Gabriel lets out a soft giggle and waves his little arm around.

"You're happy today, baby bro." Lucifer remarks softly as he walks into Michaels room. "Who's the cutest little fledgling?" The teenager coos before looking up to face his older brother.

"Looks like little Gabriel has you wrapped around his little finger." Michael remarks rather amused as he shifts a young Raphael in his arms. "So, dad's finally given you a fledgling to train?"

Lucifer smirks at his older brother and sticks out his forked tongue. "You're just jealous cause Gabe likes me better." And as if Gabriel had understood him, the baby let out a short laugh. "See? He thinks I'm magnificent."

"In your dreams Luci, he probably thinks you're ridiculous and is laughing at you." Michael retorts before tending to a fussing Raphael. The dark skinned fledgling didn't seem to agree with his eldest brother and he was making that quite clear by the way he started wailing.

Raphael's cries serve as a beacon for little Gabriel to start a crying as well. The two youngest Archangels seem engrossed in a little battle of 'who can wail the loudest?' Needless to say, neither Michael or Lucifer is very amused by it. "Can't you do… something?!" Lucifer yells over the crying fledglings, the wailing is hurting his ears and it's taking on frequencies that would send even leviathans running.

"Like what?!" Michael cries out, desperately trying to calm down his crying baby brother. "Shhh, come on Raphy, let's calm down."

"I don't know!" Lucifer snaps as he gently shifts Gabriel in his arms so the golden haired little head is resting on his shoulder. He rubs the baby's back and paces around the room, gently bouncing with every step. "It's okay little baby bro. It's okay Gabriel, you can stop wailing." The teenager tries, but it's to no avail.

"What is going on here?!" A low rumbling voice calls out and the two older Archangels freeze mid step.

"Father…" Michael says softly and the oldest Archangel immediately stands at the ready.

Lucifer simply rolls his eyes at his older brother. Michael has always been a goody two shoes and Lucifer simply doesn't understand his brothers blind devotion. "Dad."

God looks over both his eldest sons and smiles warmly at the two youngest. "Now little ones, let's be kind to your brothers." The father says to his sons as he gently strokes their hair. He smiles at Michael and places a kiss against Lucifer's forehead. "Do not worry, they are fine. Raphael was just a little worried."

Lucifer nods and smiles at their father, shaking his head as Michael bows. Goody two shoes, indeed. His gaze softens when Gabriel places a tiny hand on his cheek and the Archangel's demeanor changes drastically. He kisses his little brothers head and nuzzles his cheek as he whispers soft words of encouragement into Gabriel's ear.

Gabriel seems to like it for he smiles a toothless smile and cuddles closer to his brother's warmth. The tiny fledgling is barely a century old but already his older brother is completely enamored with him.

When both fledglings have calmed down their father takes his leave to god knows where. Yes that pun was intended. Lucifer can't help but smile at his own intelligence and sass, he was fairly sure Gabriel would've liked it if he were older.

The young Archangel finds himself a nice place to rest and lays Gabriel down in his lap. He smiles down warmly at his little brother and pulls a few funny faces. He beams at Gabriel when the baby smiles up at him and kicks his little legs in enthusiasm. He bends down just a little so Gabriel can explore his face with his soft tiny hands.

It's a good call, for the little fledgling coos up at Lucifer and makes little babbling sounds. "Aren't you cute, little brother." Lucifer smiles as Gabriel gently pulls on some feathers, the baby's grip is too light to hurt his wings and for now the older Archangel allows his baby brother to touch his pure white wings. "You like my wings? I do too, and you know, I think yours will be coming soon."

Gabriel just smiles and coos at his older brother, oblivious at the world around him. The tiny little fledgling is already developing a personality of his own and Lucifer is damn proud of that. His little brother is gonna be a great Archangel one day, of that the morning star is sure.

"Sleep little one, I shall watch over you." Lucifer whispers as he gently threads a hand through Gabriel's soft golden hair. "I love you baby brother."


End file.
